Under All The Stress
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Olive has been acting strange lately. Can Fletcher figure out the reason why? Maybe even fall for her in the progress?
1. Chapter 1

"Money money money. Is that all you care about?" The woman shouted.

"Well at least it's less annoying then you!" The man hollered back

Don't you dare even try to talk like that to me!"

"I'll talk to you whatever way I want to!"

The man and the woman screamed at each other for hours. Accusing one another of something horrible. A girl sat on her bed upstairs, forced to listen to the dreadful things her parents said.

* * *

><p>Olive dragged herself into the A.N.T Farm and plopped onto the couch that was there. "Hey Olive," Fletcher greeted her. "What do you want?" She snapped. Fletcher jumped back and took her in. She wore a black shirt with a blood red rose on it, a gray hoodie unzipped, and white, black, gray jean with blck converse. Olive wasn't wearing her normal bright and sunny clothes. "I'm sorry Fletcher," She aplogized. "It's just that some stuff has been going on and I'm under a lot of stress."<p>

Fletcher hesitaited before sitting next to her. "Do you want to tell someone about it?" Olive sighed. "I wish I could but no one will understand." She stared down at her shoes. Not thinking, the boy gently guided the depressed girl's face toward him. She blushed as he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry," Fletcher muttered. Olive giggled a little at his awkwardness, making Fletcher smile. "It's... okay." The two sat next to each other silent.

The bell rang loudly, singaling that the students had to hurry to class.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. The next one will be longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy that this story is an success! Please continue to R & R.**

* * *

><p>The seemed to drag on for Olive. Her classes passed in slow motion, time appeared to be mocking her. But she knew that home was much worse. Olive slowy shuffled up her porch steps and to the door, already hearing the screams of her angry parents.<p>

She opened the door and regretted it imeaditealy.

"Are you cheating on me?" Her dad yelled

"No, but are you becoming an idiot, because it seems like I'm looking at one!"

Olive sighed before leaving the entry of the living room and went up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her Ipod,put in her earbuds, and turned the music up to full blast in hopes of drowning out the fighting. The word faded into nothing as Pink's 'Family Portrait' rang through her ears. The fighting had been going on for a few weeks. Olive loved both of her parents but couldn't they see their fighting is driving her over the edge?

The trouble girl sighed before turning off her Ipod and grabbing her phone.

_Text Messages:_

_Hey up 4 hangin out?- Olive_

_Totally! Meet Pizza Joe's?- Chyna_

_Yea I'll tell Fletcher- Olive_

_Kk Be there in 15?- Chyna_

_Yea Laters.- Olive_

_C ya- Chyna_

_Meetin Chyna Pizza Joe's u comin?- Olive_

_Cool. count me in- Fletcher_

_Kk Be there in 15- Olive_

_C ya soon- Fletcher_

_Laters- Olive_

Olive closed out of the texts and grabbed a notebook from nearby.

**At Pizza Joe's with Chyna and Fletcher. I'll have my phone with me. Back later, Olive.**

She ripped out the paper and went downstairs. When getting there, she saw that her Mom was nowhere in sight and her Dad was laying on the couch. Olive quietly walked over to the table beside the couch and placed the note on top of it before going out the door. Pizza Joe's was the trio's favorite hang out. And each of them live with in biking distance.

Olive hopped onto her blue and black bike and sped down the sidewalk. After riding for 9 minutes, she came to a stop infront of a tan building that had a giant pepperoni and cheese pizza as a roof. The girl locked her bike between a purple and white (Chyna's) bike and a green and gray bike (Fletcher's). The bell above the door rung loudly as Olive walked in. "Olive over here," Fletcher and Chyna called.

She smiled at the two and slid into the space of the booth that was beside her singing best friend. "So. What's goin' on?" Chyna asked as the two stared at the overly-smart girl. "I was bored and hungry," She answered simply. "Figured a pizza would help the problem." Chyna smiled and started talking about the talent show the school was having and her plan to enter while Fletcher only half listened, too busy staring at Olive.

A waistress named Margret came to their table. "Hey kids. The usual large meat lovers?" The three nodded like bobble heads. She smiled at the group before going into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher's Pov

I watched as Olive talked and laughed with Chyna. I could tell it was fake. Her bright blue eyes that usually held happiness and twinkled were now sad and almost lifeless. I've had a crush on her for a while but I don't have the guts to tell her. She glanced at me as Chyna talked and I quickly averted my eyes to the window. She turns to back and jumps back in to the conversation. I let go a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

The pizza came a few minutes later. we each grabbed 1 piece. The stringy cheeses kept all the pieces attached. Olive laughed as she tried to free her pizza. I smiled at her laugh. She saw me smile and she gave me on of her 10,000 watt smile. I turned away before she notice my blush.

We stayed at the pizza place for 2 hours or somethign around that. Olive left first.

No Pov

Olive got up from the booth, saying that she should be getting home. Her two friend's waved. She walked out and jogged over to the bike rack. Quickly unlocking the bike lock, Olive on her bike and rode home. She enjoed the bike ride while it lasted, knowing whatever she came home wasn't going to be pretty. Olive ended up being home quicker then she thought, sadly.

She took her time putting away her bike and walking to the door, already able to hear the shouting. The girl quietly opened the door and snuck up stairs. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep as the fighting faded away

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is super short but I didn't want to give away too many surprise in one chapter. <strong>

**REVIEW:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fletcher walked in to the A.N.T farm to see a certain blonde reading a book. He smiled and slid next to her. "Hey, Olive." She jumped and looked up, her face changing from surprise to hapiness. "Oh hey Fletcher." The two striked up a conversation. before 1st period. As Olive started to get up, fletcher grabbed her wrist.

The girl flinched as if he had hit her. alarmed, the boy jumped up and asked her what's wrong. Olive just brushed it off and walked to english.

* * *

><p>The same thing happened at lunch.<p>

Chyna had detetion for texting in class leaving Olive and Fletcher to eat alone. Not that either one minded. "I am so so so so sorry," Fletcher aplogized for the 100th time that day. Olive sighed and picked at the unnameable food on her tray. "It's fine," She said again. "Can you please tell me why you flinched?"

Olive instinively pulled down her sleeves over her wrist. She couldn't tell him. No one needed to know. It was a secret that should never be spoken. "I just got hit with a sudden breeze and got cold," She lied.

Fletcher knew that he wouldn't get anymore out of her anytime soon, so instead of pressing on he focused on his food.

* * *

><p>The end of the day came quicker then anyone thought. Olive and Fletcher sat together on the bus but didn't talk. The artistic boy doodled in his skecth pad and the genius girl read the book she had been wrapped up in that morning.<p>

The pulled up to lakewood drive, Olive's street. She got up and exited the bus, a notebook falling out on the way. Fletcher noticed this and picked it up. "Olive," he tried calling but she couldn't hear him over the noise of the bus.

Fletcher looked down at the notebook. It had a blue cover with black and white dots on it. He opened to see her neat handwriting. He was more than shocked at what her read.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. Stay tuned for next time.<strong>

**REVIEW:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_July 23 2011_**

**_7:18_**

**_Dear Dairy,_**

**_I've barely been able to sleep for the past 2 weeks. A month ago, when all this started, They hadn't been yelling at night. Maybe because they know I was upstairs. But lately, They have been screaming and yelling as if it didn't matter that a neighbor might call the cops on them. It had always been screaming ang saying bad words and name calling. Never in my life had I thought that one of my own parents might do something bad to me._**

**_But it happened anyway._**

**_My Dad had been really really angry. but my Mom wasn't home. When I asked him what's wrong, He started yelling at me beefore he grabbed my wrists and squeezed them until he was sure he had turned them black and purple permantely. I screamed for him to let go. He finally seem to come to his senses because let go and since I hadn't been expecting this I fell onto the couch. Then he walked into the kitchen._**

**_I ran up to my room before anything else could happen._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Olive the troubled._**

Fletcher stopped reading after that entry ended. Everything started to clicked to together. The fighting explains why Olive had been so depressed lately. Then his eyes flashed anger. How could someone even think of hurting her? She was the most innocent person he had ever known. Fletcher glanced up from the notebook to see it was his stop. He got up from his seat after putting the notebook in his bag and exited the bus.

He raced upstairs and flew into his bedroom. He shut and locked his down then plopped onto his bed and took out the notebook again, Flipping to a random page.

**_July 25 2011_**

**_6:04_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Today was okay. I had just gotten back from Pizza Joe's. I had met Chyna and Fletcher. I came home to my parents fighting as usual. It imeaditaely ruining my happy mode._**

**_But at least I able escape it for a little while. And I had been able to see Fletcher Again today. Lately I've been having a feeling around him. Not a bad or weird one, but a happy type of feeling. I get butterflies in my stomach everytime he smiles at me. It's as if he makes me forget about all the problems and depression in my life. But I know it's just a fantasy of us ever getting together._**

**_Who ever does end up being with him, will be super lucky._**

**_So long for now,_**

**_Lovestruck Olive._**

Fletcher couldn't believe it. The girl he always liked has a crush on him. He smiled and put away the notebook. And started getting reasdy for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Fletcher woke up the next morning somewhat gets to see Olive and not go around wondering if she likes him. But in way he was angry. Angry with himself for going through his crush's stuff and angrybthat Olive had to suffer in hidden life of pain that only he and he knew about. He sighed before getting ready for school.

After putting on a orange and yellow shirt with black jeans and a pair of black converse, He ran to the sorce of the smell of chocolate pancakes. "Good morning Mom," Fletcher greeted her. His Mom gave him a warm smile in return that made him feel guilty instantly. Why couldn't Olive have a Mom like his? Couldn't she have anormal life instead of living in fear?

Fletcher ate his breakfast quickly, in a rush to get to school.

* * *

><p>Olive was on edge the entire morning. Where was her notebook? What if one of her parents found it and they get angry? What would happen then? She rushed out the door and didn't stop running until she was at the bus stop.<p>

Olive looked around suspicously. She had no clue how to answer the questions whizzing around in her head as she got on the bus. She sat in the back wanting to as unnoticed as possible.

* * *

><p>Both Fletcher and Olive got to school 15 minutes before first period and met up at the staircase.<p>

"Olive, I need to tell you something." Fletcher grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest supply closet. "And You have to do it in her?" Olive asked, Looking around at all the dust and bugs. "I just wanted to tell you that I like you too." The girl being told this stood there with a look of confusion.

How did he? It came to her.

"You took my notebook?" Olive cried out in panic. "I didn't take it. It fell out of you bag and when I noticed it was yours, you were already off the bus." Fletcher said this to calm the girl down, which worked slightly. "Okay but please don't tell anyone what you read I'll do anything to keep it a secr-."

Her pleading was cut off by a pair of lips smashing on to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**There is almost 100 reviews for this story and I AM SUPER EXCITED! **

* * *

><p>Olive pulled away and stood frozen in shock. Fletcher looked at her uncertainly. <em>Oh my god! Why did I do that? Does she hate me? Did she like it? I kinda did. <em>The red-headed boy looked at Olive with thoughts whirling through her head.

She moved. Her movements were slow, almost robotic. Olive opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. Both teens slid down the door and tilted their head back. "Whoa," both whispered. The bell rang loudly, slicing into all of the blended talk that filled the hallway. Neither Olive or Fletcher made a move to get to class, not caring if they were given detetion.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to fly by for anyone who wasn't Fletcher or Olive. When the last bell of the day screamed at all the students, The two both went to the A.N.T farm to get their A.N.T pads <strong>(I think that's hat their called. If not, whoops)<strong>. After they made sur the deviceses were safely in thier backpacks, Fletcher grabbed the door handle and pulled.

It wouldn't open.

Olive realized this and banged on the door with the boy. After doing that for a couple minutes, they gave up and groaned. Olive leaned against the couch and hugged her knees to her chest tightly while Fletcher slid down the door.

The room was dead silent.

Only breathing could be heard.

The two trapped 12-year-olds sat like that for what seemed like a century until one one of them spoke up so quietly, the other had to strain their ears to hear.

"Did he only hurt your wrists?"

Olive froze. She didn't want to talk about it. Ecspecially with him. But she knew there was no way to not answer the question. Looking up to see him staring at her with the amazing eyes that made butterflies fly around in her stomach, she nodded. "I'm scared that something worse will happen Fletcher," she said softly. He got off the floor and sat down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his.

* * *

><p><strong>Please achive the goal of having 100 review for my story. <strong>

**So if you don't want me crying in the corner of my room instead of updating... REVIEW THIS STORY ASAP! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all my reviewrs. You guys rock and are great. I can't believe two of my very own stories have over 100 reviews. All the compliments I have gotten are so sweet and just thank you. There are barely any words to describe how I feel. I'll say that I hope you continue to enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Hearts ya.**

* * *

><p>It's been hours since Olive and Fetcher had found out that they were stuck in the A.N.T Farm. Olive was sleeping and Fletcher was sketching something in his notebook. The young girl started to stir and this didn't go unnoticed by the boy.<p>

"No! Please don't..." He couldn't tell what else she had said but it didn't matter because either way he was by her side in a heart beat. Fletcher gently grabbed Olive's shoulders and shook her. "Olive! Please wake up!" It took a few minutes but she finally woke up. When she did, Fletcher got tackled to the ground. He sat them both up and rubbed her back.

The two didn't even notice Olive was sitting in his lap. After a few minutes her sobbing turned into whimpers. "Want to tell me about it?" Fletcher asked softly. Olive thought for a minute before speaking.

"I was in a dark room. It was big and dull with no doors or windows. It was raining and the house shook as if it was going to fall apart. Then a man appeared out of nowhere. He smiled a me and came closer. "Who are you?" I had asked him. He didn't say anything but he took some sort of tool. The man started to make a swinging motion and backed me up in a corner. I started screaming and then I woke up."

Fletcher looked at her for a moment before hugging her. They pulled away after a while. "You know nobody would let that happen to you, right?" Fletcher asked. Olive hesitsated. "But my pare-", she started but he cut her off. "So what about your parents. Chyna cares about you, Angus cares about you, _I_ care about you." Olive smiled and kissed his cheek. Both of them blushed. "Really?" She asked shyly. "Really," He answered.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry," Olive whined a few hours later. "What do you want?" Fletcher asked, putting down his A.N.T pad. The blonde thought for a minute before her face brigthened. "Chocolate!" she said. He sighed and dug around in his backpack. "Well," Fletcher started. "I don't have that-" Olive pouted "-but I do have some gummy worms." Olive sighed and grabbed the bag. "I guess that will work."<p>

She opened the bag and grabbed a couple before handing the bag back to Fletcher. The two munched on the candy in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is so short. Couldn't think of much except having them stuck in school. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	9. Chapter 9

Olive opened her eyes and blinked. When her vision was focused, she sat up and stretched. Olive saw that Fletcher was still asleep and looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 6:50. In about 30 minutes school will be starting. The girl started to worry about what might happen school ends that day. _My parents will be so mad. What are they going to do? Will they hurt me again? Are they even worried? Of course they're worried. They have to be._

She was so deep in thought, Olive didn't noticed Fletcher wake up. "Hey," he said causing the blonde to jump slightly. "Oh, your up." She looked at him with observing eyes. "what do you think your parents's reaction will be when you go home?"

Fletcher thought for a minute before speaking. "They will probably be mad and relived." Olive nodded and looked away. The young boy looked at her with soft eyes. "Are you scared?" he asked while sitting down next to her. Olive nodded, still looking away. "It will be okay," Fletcher said softly. "I will be by your side all the way." Olive finally looked back at him and gave him a small smile.

She hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Olive spent the entire day on edge like usual. Being suspicous and uncertain was her new way of seeing things. Everything that seemed out of the ordinary was a danger zone to her now. And Fletcher didn't like it.<p>

Fletcher and Olive walked home together, living only two houses away from each other. The whole way, the boy kept an arm draped over her shoulder. The two stopped infront of Olive's house. She stared at it with fear filling her eyes.

"Olive," Fletcher said. "Look at me." Doing as told, she silently pleaded with him. "You need to go in there. If you think something bad is going to happen, grab your phone and run. okay?" Olive nodded and slowly walked up the wooden steps if her porch. Witth shaking hands, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Once inside, she closed the door as quietly as possible and started to make her way up the stairs. "Where have you been, Olivia?" Olive stopped and almost fell when she heard her full name. No one called her by her full name. Except her dad when he's _really _angry. She turned around slowly. "Where's Mom?" Olive asked, daring to ignore the question. "That doesn't answer myu question young lady," her Dad replied in a strangely calm voice that scared her. "I had been locked in the school while getting my A.N.T pad," she said slowly.

The man's expression turned furious. "So you think you can just stay school and not even tell your own parents," he screamed in rage making Olive flinch. He grabbed her arm and twisted it while she got yanked off the stairs. She screamed in pain. "Shut up you little brat." He threw her to the floor and prepared to kick her when the front door opened.

"What do you think you're doing?" her Mom screehed as she rushed to the man. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Olive's dad turned away from her and glared at her mom with pure haterd. She took this as a chane to get out of the house. Making sure her phone was in her pocket, Olive ran out the door even though her legs screamed in protest. she ignored the pain and made it to Fletcher's house before collasping on the porch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I have some bad news. An author named moonfan4eva has made an almost word-for-word copy of this story. Could you guys help me by trying to get her/him to take it down? It would mean alot to me. **

**Thanks. :)**

* * *

><p>Fletcher's Pov<p>

I heard a _Thump _outside. I got up slowly and went to the window. Peeking through the curtains, I saw a leag and a foot. I went to the door and opened it to see Olive laying on the ground. "Mom!" I screamed. In seconds I heard her rushing down the stairs. "What? Are you hurt?" she said in a rush. I pointed a shaky finger at Olive.

My Mom dropped down next to her body and checked her pulse. "She has a pulse but doesn't look good. Call 911." I ran into the the kitchen and grabbed the phone and hoped I dialed the number right before putting it to my ear. "911 what's your emergency?" a lady asked. "My friend is passed out and unmoving. She has a pulse but she doesn't look good." "Okay," the lady said. "I need you to calm down and tell me where you are." I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "We're at Lakeshore Drive. House number 406." "Help is on the way, " she said before hanging up.

I sighed before putting the phone on the table and walking onto the porch. My Mom had carried Olive to the swing we had and placed her on it.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked as I kneeled next to Olive, looking at her. Mom sighed. "I don't know," she said. "Do you know what might have caused this?" I froze, not sure of what to do. "I think she should tell you," I said finally. We waited a few more minutes before hearing the wailing of sirens coming down the street. The ambulance pulled into our driveway and the sirens stopped. Two paramedics walked up the steps while carrying a gurny.

Slowly, they loaded Olive onto it. "How long has she been like out ma'am?" a man asked. Mom sighed and stared at her watch. "About 10 minutes or so." The men lifted the gurny into the back of the truck. "Can I go too?" I asked. Mom sighed and nodded and the man did the same as I hopped into the back.

* * *

><p>No One's Pov<p>

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in 8 minutes. Olive had an oxygen mask on and a ivy in her arm. As the paramedics carried her into the building in out of sight, Flethcer met up with his Mom, who had followed the truck, and the two walked into the waiting room.

A few minutes passed before a a lady wearing a white coat approached them. "Are you here for an-" she glanced down at the clip she was holding-"Olivia Doyle?" Ms. Quimby stood up from the uncomfortable, plastic blue chair she had been sitting in. "Yes. Her parents were unable to come." Two ladies talked for a while while Fletcher sat and waited for them to finish.

The doctor walked down the hall and disappeared. "Is she okay?" the boy asked. His Mom sighed. "She has a broken arm, a sprained wrist, and a concusion." Flethcer's eyes widened. "Can I go see her?" the woman nodded. "She's in room 312." She watched as her son turned the corner and out of her sight.

Fletcher soon found himself in front of a dark gray door with a long and narrow window on it. On the white frame were three sliver numbers. with his hands shaking, he slowly reached for the cold metal doorknob and twisted it while pushing it open.

When the door was fully opened, he walked inside after closing the door behind him. The had white walls with cobwebs filling the corner, a big window took up most of the far wall, a TV hung infront of a large bed that held a small body. He looked at her closely as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Fletcher grabbed Olive's hand. "Please be okay. Please be okay," he whispered repeatedly while gripping her hand tightly.

Time ticked on. Neither of the kids moving. Flethcer watched Olive intensely, hoping that she will wake up soon. Hours passed until she finally peeked an eye open.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no clue how to end this chapter so I left it there. Hope this statisfied you.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	11. Chapter 11

Olive looked up and came face-to-face with a pair of eyes soaked in concerned. "Hi," she whispered. Fletcher gave her a small smile and made circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

The girl took in her surroundings. She was never that fond of hospitals. Most of the tragic moments in life happened at them. Fletcher squeezed her hand slightly. "Why am I here?" Olive asked as her blue eyes darted back to his face. He sighed. "Can you tell me what happeneed first?" Fletcher asked pleadingly. Olive leaned backward and felt her back hit the pillows. She closed and began to speak.

"I had just gotten home and was trying to sneak up stairs," she started. "Then my dad came out and started asking me questions. He got really mad about something and twisted my arm. He threw me off the stairs and to the ground. Before he could do anything else, my mom got home and stopped him from hurting me. Then they started to get into a fight as usual. I did what you told and ran out of the house with my phone in my pocket. I made it to your porch then everything went black." By the time she was finished, Olive had tears running down her cheeks.

Fletcher moved to the side of the bed and embraced her. They stayed like that for a while before pulling away. "Do you want me to call Chyna?" the boy asked. She hesitated but nodded her head yes. Fletcher gave her another smile before walking out into the hall, pressing speed dial 3 on his phone. "Hey Chyna," he greeted.

_"Hey Fletcher. Can whatever your calling for wait? I'm eating dinner."_

"Umm...no. Olive is in the hospital." Fletcher heard a thund on the other line and assumed she had dropped the phone. He waited for Chyna to speak again.

_"Oh my god. Is she okay?"_

"Nothing that serious. The most major thing is that she has a broken arm."

_"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

She didn't wait for a response as she hung up. Fletcher slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked into Olive's room.

* * *

><p>Chyna dropped the phone onto the counter and held the edge of it to keep from fainting. Her mood changed from happy and perky to misrebal and depressed in seconds.<p>

Her legs felt as if they were made of jelly and her arms seemed like noodles. Panic rushed through Chyna's body, making her freeze. "What's wrong?" she heard her mom asked from the table. "Yea did one of your A.N.T friends finally do something fun?" Cameron snickered. "Shut it!" Chyna snapped as she gritted her teeth.

"We need to get to the hospital," she said as she darted out the door.

* * *

><p><em>How did she end up here? Who would do this to Olive? Why her? Why not someone else? <em>Chyna had thoughts swirling around in her head as she ran down the hall. Olive was the most innocent girl she knew. Maybe a little competitive, but she didn't need to be hurt for that. So what if a broken arm was the most of it? she was still worried sick.

Chyna nervously stared at the door befor reaching out for the door knob. She held for a minute before entering. Gasping, the musician ran to the genius's side. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed. Olive nodded and looked down.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Chyna asked softly as she stared at her two friends. Fletcher gave the blonde an encouraging look and whispered in her ear quickly. Olive sighed and looked at Chyna with a slight pained expression.

"My mom and dad have been fighting," she said slowly. The other girl nodded, signaling her to go on. "And my dad gets physical when he's angry." Chyna's eyes widened and Fletcher face held on that was upset. "Have you told an adult yet? How long has it been going on?" Olive thought for a minute. "No. The hitting had started couple weeks ago." Chyna stood up and started to pace in front of the bed.

She walked back and forth for a few minutes before stopping. "We have to tell our parents," Chyna said finally, mainly to Fletcher. He nodded in agreement.

Olive sighed and leaned back, knowing what ever happened next, will not be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Olive is right. The next chapter will be the usual romance dramatic shin-dig. So stayed tuned for next time and I would like to thank the anoymus reviewer who wanted a little bit of Chyna in this chapter.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that I have'nt updated in a while. I've been held up with family and school starting. It didn't help that I had some writer's block with this it's passed.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After a few days of being stuck in a small white room, Olive was released from the hospital. Some stuff had been done and she was going to be staying with Fletcher for a while. "Is this room okay?" Ms. Quimby asked as she showed Olive a big room with peach walls and a big window on the wall facing the door. The blonde smile at the woman. "It's perfect," she said as she fell onto the queen size bed.<p>

"Dinner will be at 5:00. Fletcher's in his room if you need anything." Olive nodded as Ms. Quimby closed the door. She stared out the window as she listened to the woman's fading foot steps. Olive sighed as she turned onto her back and closed her eyes. A lot of screaming had happened when they gone to get her stuff.

_*Flashback*_

_Olive looked up at the house she used to call home. Fletcher saw tense up and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here," he said as they followed his mom up to the door._

_She knocked on the door and stepped back. After a minute, the door opened to reavel Mrs. Doyle holding her cheek.. "Oh," she said, startled. "Hello." Mrs. Quimby waved at her. "I would like to talk with you and your husband." The other woman winced at the word 'husband'. "This isn't the best time," she said. "Let us in," Olive said while looking at her shoes. Fletcher squeezed her hand. "Fine," Mrs. Doyle said with an edge in her voice._

_The three entered the house and made their way to the living room. The room had broken glass and blood stains. Olivelet tears leak from her eyes as Fletcher pulled her into a hug. His mom sighed as loud thumping started from upstairs. "Olive!" A voice shouted angrily as footsteps made their way down the stairs. She jumped. The boy held her tighter as a man appeared. His eyes looked bloodshot and held insanity with pure haterd. Olive whimpered as Mr. Doyle stepped closer to her._

_"Fletcher, take Olive to the car," Fletcher's mom told him in a stern tone. The boy nodded and quickly, but quietly, led the girl to the car. Once they got themselves settled into the back seat of then dark purple SUV, Olive stared sadly at the house. Yelling could be heard coming from it. "Do you think things are going to end up okay?" she asked. Fletcher sighed. "I don't know," he said as he scooted closer to her. "I truly don't know."_

_Olive sighed and leaned her head back. She wanted a hole to swallow her up at that moent. Why? Could anybody tell her why her own parents hated her? She thought parents were supposed to love and take care of her. Keep her out of harm's way? Why were they causing her harm._

_The poor girl torutred herself with more questions as minutes ticked passed. After an hour went by, Mrs. Quimby pooped the trunk open. A few thumps were heard before it closed. She entered the car and started the engine. "It looks like your going to be staying with us for a while, Olive," the woman said, sighing. The blonde nodded and closed her eyes as they started down the road._

_*End of flashback*_

Soon Olive found herself drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Sorry if it sucks. I'm under the pressure of school starting next Tuesday. Again I am sorry for the lack of updating for this story.<strong>

**REVIEW:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please don't form an angry mob against me for not updating. School started a few days ago and has kept me busy. Plus, not a lot of ideas are coming to me for this story. But I will complete since so many of you enjoy it. And I probably will be busy with homework, so I won't be able to update as much during the week. On the weekends, I'm all yours, though.**

* * *

><p>"Olive..."<p>

The girl groaned before flipping herself onto her side. She felt to comfortable to get up. The blonde ignored the voice as it tried to coax her into getting up. Olive kept her eyes shut and stared at darkness.

"I know your awake, Olive."

She let out a frustrated groan and sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She dropped her arms to her side and glared at a smirking Fletcher. "Meanie," Olive said as she childishly stuck out her tonuge. The boy laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Morning, sleeping beauty," Fletcher said, grinning. Olive blushed and looked away. "What was so important that you had to wake me up?" She asked. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it was the most sleep Olive's had in days, maybe even weeks. But Fletcher probably already knew that. "It's almost time for dinner."

For the first time, Olive glanced at the digital clock on the night stand. It read 4:49 in red letters. She had slept for 5 and a half hours straight. She let out a sighed as she hopped off the the mattress. "What's for dinner?" Olive asked as she and Fletcher exited the room and started down the hall. "Meatloaf," he said. "Your favorite." Her amazing blue eyes lit up. She had always thought that Mrs. Quimby was the best cook and made great tasting meal, but meatloaf had to be her favorite out of them all. "Great," she said excitedly as the two run down the stair and into the dining room.

Whe they arrived, they saw four places set up at the table. Each one had a place mat, a plate, and silverware. They both walked over and seated themselves as Fletcher's mom appeared from the kitchen. "Oh," she said, startled. "Hello. Did you sleep well, Olive?" The girl nodded and took in the woman's apron, sweatpants, and T-shirt. If anyone saw her at that moment, they would've claimed she looked nothing like a mom with her comfortable clothes and her dark brown hair in a messy bun. But if they looked passed the image standing before them and into Mrs. Quimby's wise and warm eyes, they'd say she was the perfect mother with a happy and welcoming grin to match it.

Thinking about this made Olive smile at the woman infront of her. She was practicually her daughter. The two families have known each other since both kids had started kindergarten. "Do you guys know what you want to drink?" "The usual," both of them said in unison. She nodded before dissappering into the kitchen to get the drinks. As Mrs. Quimby exited, the front door opened. After it closed, a man appeared in the doorway. He had light brown hair with streaks of gray in it. He wore a gray suit with a briefcase in hand. His smile was genuine and content.

"Hi Olive," he greeted her as he tossed his briefcase on the couch, which was a few feet away from where he stood. "What's the menu?" he asked as he sat in between Fletcher and an empty chair. "Meatloaf," his son answered. The man nodded. "I see my wife is already spoiling you with your favorites." Olive let out a tiny laugh. It was a real one. Believe it or not but it was the first real laugh she had ever done for a while. "I heard that," Fletcher's mom said from the kitchen. She stepped into view with a hand placed firmly on her hip. Mr. Quimby held his hands up in surrender. "See that, Olive?" The woman said. "He's scared of his own wife." Said girl and Fletcher couldn't hold in their laughter as the boy's mom playfully smirked at her husband.

Olive looked at her surroundings and smiled for millionth time that day. She couldn't help it. This was what kind of family she wanted to be in. One with a playfully yet strong relationship."The meatloaf is done," Mrs. Quimby exclaimed as she set a big pan into the middle of the table. "And here are your drinks," she said after she retreived the kids's Pepsis from the kitchen. She plopped down into the only empty chair when she was sure everyone had their drinks and such. "Finally done," she said as she put some food onto the plate infront of her. The others follwed her example and shoveled their forks into their mouths.

After a few minutes of eating, the boys started a conversation about a tv show while eating, leaving the two girls to watch in digust. Mrs. Qumiby leaned over to Olive who was seated at her right. "I swear, Boy share the same brain with a peanut." Olive let out a loud giggle. As she continued to laugh, the other two stared at her in confustion. "Whaf sor fonny?" Fletcher asked inncently while trying to swallow food at the same time. Her laughter died down to a low giggle as she responded. "Nothing," she answered as she went back to eating her food. The boys looked at each other and shrugged, going back to their earlier conversation.

After an hour of eating, everyone was completely stuffed with food. "Do you need any help cleaning up?" Olive asked Mrs. Quimby as she and the woman start picking up dirty plates with crumbs. "I Love you Olive," The brunette said. "What about me?" Fletcher asked. "You do nothing," his mother told him. The boy pouted and stomped into the living the room, plopping down onto the couch next to his dad while grabbing the tv remote from the coffee table.

"Dinner was great," Olive complimented as she put a fork, kinfe, and plate into the dishwasher." "Thank you," as she did the same thing. "What would you like to have tomorrow night?" She stopped for a minute leaned against the counter. "Can we have lasgana?" "That sounds excellent. And the other two are always looking for an excuse to make a mess." Olive laughed and closed the dish washer after everything was loaded. "So true."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know how to end this but it felt like a good spot to leave it there. If you have any ideas for this, please PM me with them. It will the chapters get up faster.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So some of you guys have been asking for more Folive moments. But They are twelve so I'm not sure what would be too much for there age. Mostly it will be hadn holding, hugging, adoring looks, and kisses on the cheek (very few of those until I decide on if it is good to have it at their age or not), the basics.**

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday. Usually, Olive looked forward to going to school but on this particular early moring, she could barely will herself to crawl out from under the warm blankets. As she sat up and streched she looked at the clock. 6:43 stared back at her.<p>

Olive walked slowly to the bathroom two doors down from her room. The blond twisted to doorknob and walked into the bathroom. After she peeled her pj's off her body semi-fastly, she jumped into the shower, letting warm droplets of water pelt her skin comfortingly. She stayed in there a while, obsorbing the hot water. Olive climbed out after a little more then 10 minutes went by. A knock sounded at the door just as she wrapped a towl around herself and started brushing her teeth. "Are you in there Olive?" Fletcher asked from the other side of the door. "Uh huh," Olive called with her tooth brush in her mouth.

She spit in the sink and held her toothbrush in her hand as she talked. "I'll be out in a minute." "Okay." After the short reply the sound of foot steps filled the air as she went back to brushing her teeth. After a few minutes went by she tapped her toothbrush against the sink, letting extra water get off it. "You can go now," Olive said as she opened the door and saw Fletcher sitting against the wall. "Finally," he grumbled annoyingly as he stood. Olive smacked his shoulder playfully as she made her way into her room.

She pulled her suitcase from under her bed and plopped it on top of the comforter. After she opened it Olive picked out a pair of white jeans and a sky blue blouse. She threw on her favorite black converse. Olive sprayed her hair with her favorite strawberry hairspray before she dragged a comb through it. The girl sighed as she stood and went downstairs.

The delightful smell of chocolate chip pancakes teased Olive's nose as she sat down at the table. Fletcher was already inhaling them when his mom handed the girl a plate with two on them. "Thanck fov," she said as she started to eat. The woman smiled at her as she wiped her hand on her apron. "You guys have 16 minutes to get to school," Mrs. Quimby said after the two twele-years olds finished their breakfast. "Okay," they said in unison as the two of them grabbed their backpacks that had been on the couch.

"Do you wanna meet up with Chyna?" Fletcher asked as they almost passed said girl's house as they walked down the sidewalk. "Sure," Olive answered as they went up to the door. Just as the two were about to knock, Chyna opened the door. She stepped back surprised. "Oh. Hey guys." Three trio started off down the sidewalk, talking about nonsense.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short but I didn't want to give away a big surprise that will be in the next chapter. Blame school that I'm not updating fast enough.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bakugangirl22 gave me this idea.**

* * *

><p>Chyna watched with envious eyes as Fletcher gripped Olive's hand tightly. Why was she jealous? No clue. But Chyna felt like she needed as much attention as Olive did. As the three of them walked into A.N.T Farm, the singer pulled the genius away from her boyfrined and into an isolated corner of the room. "Why do you need Chyna?" Olive asked. "I need you to..." She hadn't really planned out how she was going to say it.<p>

Olive hadn't done anything wrong. She was innocent and deserved someone like Fletcher. But so did Chyna. "I need you to break up with Fletcher." Everything went silent between the two. "Why?" the blonde asked. "Because he liked me first and I want attention. And I'll tell the whole school about your little family secret." Olive tried to hold back tears as she ran out of the room.

Fletcher stared her back as she ran from Chyna, who was making her way toward him. "What happened?" he asked with painc sweeping through his body. "Oh nothing," she said slyly. "I just told a little opinion of mine." Chyna reached for his hand and smiled at him wickedly. The artist pulled away and stared at where Olive had disappeared before running. But a hand kept him back. "Don't you dare go after her," Chyna growled. Fletcher just shrugged her off and dashed out of the building.

Forget school, Olive needed him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Olive ran, blinded by the tears in her eyes. Their friendship had been a lie. Real friends would go after the other's boyfriends. Objects blurred by in a storm of shapes and colors. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Fantasy blended with reality. Truth was combined with lies. Nobody could understand how much pain, sadness, and confusion that had been dropped onto her shoulders.<p>

She had been so close. So close to an amazing escape. Her would've been happiness and love. But it was all taken away by one person she trusted the most. Emotions coursed through her viens as her vision was tinged was red. Olive found herself stopping in front of a worn down building. it was made of chipped bricks and had some parts of it made from rusted metal. It's roof had a dark colored tarp hanging off of it, probably to hide to holes and missing pieces of it.

Despite it looks, Olive smiled and ran her finger tips over its rough and bumpy texture. She started to go to the abandon antique shop when all the fighting had started. It reminded her that nothing was perfect and she wasn't the only one with a weak and horrible side. She sighed contently and slid down until she was on the ground, leaning against the building. The sun peaked out from behind a few trees teasingly. A gentle breeze wrapped around her small body comfortingly, giving her an unexpected warmth.

This was one of the moments she cherished the most. Just her alone, nobody close by to interrupt her train of thought. It was a rare type of moment because of choas was at every turn now. Fun choas or terrible choas, it didn't matter. One way or another, it was always there to greet her with surprises. Olive pulled her knees to her chest tightly and wrapped her arms around them. She began to sob loudly, the gray and cloud sky glaring down at her intensely.

She would break completely soon. And Olive knew it. It was close. Soon she wouldn't be able to hold herself up up anymore and just fall over the edge.

And Olive wasn't sure it anyone would catch her.


	16. Chapter 16

**. You guys are AMAZING! 203 reviews for just a 15-chapter long story. I am so grateful you don't even now how much I love you people who are reaading this. Thank you for all of the nice and caring comments. I can't take all the credit for the chapters though. As all of you know some awesome people have been giving tips and stuff to add in my plot to make it better.**

**So keep it up and maybe we can even to 300 REVIEWS. If I made it to that amount in the short number of chapters I plan on making this story I would literally die of happiness and pride.**

**But it dissappoints me on how short this chapter is. It's mostly gonna be Fletcher's thought in thrid person. And what he thinks about Chyna being all witchy and stuff. I might add in a little surprise at the end since y'all are so... Loving of this story.**

* * *

><p>Fletcher dashed in between people on the crowded sidewalks. He had been looking for <em>hours<em>. School had ended an hour or so ago. Chyna had kept sending him text after text. All of them saying the same crappy stuff like how he had liked her first and that he should forget about Olive and be with her. Anger and Disgust coarsed through his body. For the eight months Fletcher and Olive had known the singing girl, she had always beamed cheerfulness. She never seemed to get remorsful to anyone except when Fletcher had started to date the genius blonde.

He knew that them dating had afftected her th most but what was she feeling when she got the news? Dissappointment? Envy? Frustration? Not knowing any answers to the question spinning reckless through his mind made him growl deeply in his throat. Sadness was clearly visible in his eyes and he knew it was. He longed to see Olive's beautiful face. To make sure that she was okay and always by his side.

Everybody at school probably knew her family secret by now though. But at the moment Fletcher wasn't sure what Chyna would do. Her mind didn't seem to be making her think rashionally at the moment. So her actions were unpredictable as a angry monkey's.

Was it possible Chyna could be getting meaner then Lexi? It never occured to him she would beat the meanest person in school at being mean. But now, anything was possible and nothing could shock him. Fletcher felt his heart pound painfully against his chest as his legs turned to lead. The artist was positive that he would pass out soon. But he pushed himself to run faster. Terrible images of _his _Olive laying on the cold cement covered in her own blood tortured him.

Maybe he was too late.

No. No he couldn't be. He wouldn't be. If she died, it would be his fault. Places that he hadn't flipped through his mind. There was one left. Fletcher couldn't place it but it was her recent favorite spot.

Not finding it wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>Olive sighed of shame. She felt guilty for not heading back by now. The sun kissed the top of the trees as the sky turned darker slightly. Fletcher was probably losing hs mind over her now. But anxiety kept her rooted to her spot against the building. Chyna might have told the whole school about her secret. It would be too much the handle. She hated pity looks and wouldn't stand for them being thrown her way.<p>

Foot steps could be heard. They were coming closer. Almost sounding uneasy and relieved. Paincing, Olive dove behind the corner of the building and flattend herself against the wall. The foot steps got louder but slower as they approached the building. Shuffling came next before a tiny _Thud! _as something-or some_one_- hit the ground. After a few minutes passed, Olive peeked around the corner to look. She let out a soft gasp of shock when she saw the figure leaning against the building like she had been.

"Lexi?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. Did you guys miss me? I missed writing this story. But I posted a new one for Disney's new show Jessie so check that out in Misc. Tv section or go to my profile.**

* * *

><p>Lexi looked up from her lap and noticed Olive peeking around the corner. She jumped at the sound of the voice. The two pair of eyes met briefly.<p>

As they did, a million emotions rushed through one glance: sadness, pity, loneliness, and understanding. Lexi slowly got up and leaned against the brick wall with her arms crossed. "I always come here," she responded quietly as she kicked a stone with her heeled boot. Olives moved from her spot behind the corner hesitantly and shuffled until she was standing right next to the popular girl.

They stood in silence for a while until Lexi spoke. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours." Olive looked at quizzically before talking. She told her everything from her parents fighting to running away from school earlier that morning. Olive breathed out a tired and relived sigh when she was done.

Lexi gaped at her but the other didn't notice. It felt good to have that off her chest to another person that seemed to get it. "Wow," Lexi managed to say. "that sound as rough as my own boyfriend abusing me." Now it was Olive's turn to gape. "You have to tell the police," Olive matter-of-factly. Lexi snorted and looked her lap. "I could say the same for you."

They stood in silence again until the sound of rushing foot steps came closer to them. Lexi's whole body tensed and Olive's heart stopped. They both relaxed when they saw Fletcher round the corner. "That god," he breathed when he saw his girlfriend. He grabbed her by the shoulders and smashed their lips together. The kiss was fierece and passionate. They pulled away when the need for air was too strong.

The popular girl stared at them brokenly. She remembered when Kyle used to do that with her until he started punishing every little mistake she made. Olive stared down at her sadly until an idea formed in her head. She held her hand out for Lexi to take as she gripped Fletcher's. The other girl stared at it quizzacally before grabbbing it and folllowng the pair beside. "What are you doing?" Fletcher asked softly enough for the other girl not to hear. Olive smiled at him mysteriously.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>It took a 20 minute walk until they arrived at the police station. They must have been quite a sight for the dude at the front desk. A sixteen year-old and two twelve year-olds all holding hands while been kinda dirty and sweaty. The guy looked up from his newspaper with a slightly amused expression.. "Can I help you?" he asked emotionlessly while crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "We need to speak with someone," Lexi firmly. He nodded and typed in a few things in the computer.<p>

After waiting in the tiny waiting area for a while, a serious looking lady with her hair up in a tight ponytail came to lead them to a more private room.

She placed three fold-up chairs in across the table of one. The trio sat down ackwardly as the lady stared at them with her hands collasped in front of her on the table. "What happened?" she asked in a sharp and stern tone. The teenagers glanced at each other nervously before Lexi spoke up. "I'll tell her," she said quietly to Olive and Fletcher with a tiny glint of fear in her eyes.

She told the woman everything. Her story and Olive's story. It came in a rush. When Lexi finished the woman looked at the group in front of her observantly.

"...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Don't hate me but I couldn't stop myself. No clue when this will be updated.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


	18. Chapter 18

"...It sounds like we need to go to child services," the police woman said as she scribbled a few notes down on a notebook in front of her. Olive breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged Fletcher in victory. "What about Kyle?" Lexi asked sadly. The lady continued to write and answered without looking. "If you gi ve his adress we can have him in court by tomorrow." Lexi beamed and the two girls hugged as Fletcher smiled.

Everything seemed to be falling into place. Olive would be living with her boyfriend in peace, Lexi would be free of her abusive one. After all the information was told and everything was sorted out, the unexpected trio walked to Lexi's house with linked arms.

"So what do we do now?" Olive asked as she collapsed onto Lexi's purple and blue bed and Fletcher seated himself in one of her colorful bean bag chairs. The older girl shrugged. "I honestly didn't think I'd even make this far," she said as she hopped into another bean bag chair. Olive nodded in agreement.

"It seemed like the pain was endless..." her voice trailed off brokenly and her boyfriend motioned for her to come to him. She placed herself in his lap and sighed. "At least it's over," he mumbled into her hair.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months later...<em>

"Olive! Fletcher!" Lexi called from her spot at a table in the courtyard. The happy couple walked toward her on the chilly moring. "Hey," Olive greeted her best friend and hugged her. "Can you believe how bitter Mrs. Arnolds was yesterday?" Lexi nodded and sipped her hot chocolate. "I know right," she said disbelif. "Who yells a person for yawning?" The three best friends laughed with each other talked about the homework they had gotten from yesterday and started to work on it before the bell for first period rang in 20 minutes.

After a few minutes of goofing off and doing homework, Chyna strode up to them with her wannbes Carly Shreddar and Lilly Jetts behind her with snotty looks on their faces. "Looks it's the loser squad," Chyna said with fake sugary sweet rolled her eyes as the three girl snickered. She leaned toward Lexi. "Why is still on the cheer squad?" she asked in a whisper. Lexi looked really disappointed at the subject. "Rules say that I can't give her the boot unless she does something to another member," she whispered back. "Being a brat isn't enough." the two bursted into giggles as Chyna scoffed and led her followers away.

The day went on. Fletcher got an A in Art as usual. Olive got an A in everything else. They were sitting together after school in the bleachers, watching Lexi lead Cheer leading practice.

Everything seemed normal. All the bad stuff was good and gone. Olive lived with her boyfriend. Her Dad and Kyle were locked up in rotten jail cells for many _many _years. But something was nagging the overly smart blond. But she chose the stupidest thing to do: ingore it.

Something twistedly evil awaits the trio.

The just didn't know it until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sad to say that this is the end of this story. But do not fear because there will be seqeul. I just don't know when. I love all my reviewers. And your the reason this story went on for so long.<strong>

**Peace and stay writy,**

**NerdyPumpkin1031**


End file.
